Making Candy
by serialkiller13
Summary: Loki, Harley, Athena, and Diamond are bored, so they decide to make candy. Pure fluff, Suicide Squad verse. Loki, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, Harley and Victor Von Doom in this story. i suck at summaries.


**So I'm back from Florida and I couldn't come up with any ideas for my other stories, so I decided to write this one-shot, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was talking Sapphire and Topaz about going on vacation, when the pair heard a loud crash come from his kitchen the pair decided not to rush and walked there, as they got closer they heard loud music coming from the kitchen, when they opened the door they saw Diamond and Athena sitting at the counter drinking wine and Loki and Harley were dancing to the music coming from the ceiling while something boiled on the stove, but what really caught the pairs attention was the women were in in shorts and tank tops and Loki was shirtless and had on black shorts.

"Hey guys!" Harley said stopping and hugging them.

"Hey Harley," Sapphire said.

"So what took you guys so long to get in here," Diamond said.

"We were talking about important things," Topaz said taking a seat next to her sister.

"Ok, quick question why are you guys half naked dancing in my kitchen?" Doom asked.

"I'm not stealing your boyfriend if that's what you're suggesting, pudding," Harley said making a face before slapping Doom on the arm.

"Then what are you guys doing?" Sapphire asked.

"We're making…" Athena said but stop when the favorite part of the song they we're listening to came on…

_One night and one more time_

_ Thanks for the memories _

_ even though they weren't so great_

_ "He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_ One night, yeah, and one more time_

_ Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_ "He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Harley and Diamond pretended to drum, Loki pretended to play the Gautier and Athena had grabbed spoon and sang while dancing crazy. Doom, Sapphire, and Topaz just stared at their friends and when they got done Harley finished and said "Candy."

"Candy?" Doom asked.

"To be more specific, Tamarind," Athena said.

"Seriously, I have missed those candies," Sapphire said lighting up.

"What are Tamarinds?" Doom asked.

"They're Jamaica candies, that can be made as a paste, Ball, or eaten raw," Topaz said.

"Oh," Doom said.

"Actually, I think there are some raw ones left in the bowl," Diamond said picking up a bowl with seeds in it and handed it to Doom.

"Eat it with your fingers," Topaz said picking some out for herself.

Doom tried one and said "This is really good."

"Why do you think we're making it dummy?" Diamond said tapping Doom on the head.

Doom gave her a halfhearted glare and proceeded to say to Loki, "So shirtless today?"

"It's kind of warm darling," Loki said with a smirk.

Then Harley said "Hey Loki the paste is ready, help me roll it."

Loki moved away from his boyfriend and helped his friend, and then Athena said "Hey, we're going to San Diego Comic Con this year, and we snagged the 4 day passed with Thursdays preview night included want to come this year?"

Doom look like he was think for a second and said "Sure why not, I have been skipping out on team bonding activity for a couple of days now."

"Yes, so who are you going to dress up as?" Diamond asked.

"Dress up?" Doom said confused.

"Yeah, we cos-play every year," Sapphire explained.

"I'm not dressing up," Doom said.

"You have to, it's a part of the comic con experience," Harley said over her shoulder.

"Please!" Diamond begged with her puppy dog eyes going big, Doom melted under the stare and said "Fine, but I'm not going to tell you who I'm going as."

"Ok, but no batman," Sapphire said.

"Why?" Doom asked.

"One year we did come up with a coordination plan meeting, and the day of comic con everybody showed up in the living room dressed like batman," Sapphire said.

And Doom could help it, he laughed and said "Tell me you guys have a picture of that?"

"I actually keep it in my wallet to remind myself, to coordinate the costumes we are wearing every year," Sapphire said pulling out a picture and handing it to Doom who was grinning behind his mask at picture, the 6 of the members in various batman costumes posing like batman.

"Hey candy's ready," Harley said bringing a tray of Tamarind balls to the counter and everybody dug in, and at some point Harley got an idea to throw some of the Tamarind sticky paste at Loki and later it turned in a full scale war between everybody, but hey that's a normal day for Suicide Squad.

*o*O*o*

**The end. Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
